Botanical classification: Dendranthema grandiflora. 
The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Onyx Time Cream.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Onyx Time Creamxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Onyx Time Cream,xe2x80x99 identified as OTC1, was discovered by Mark Boeder in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, as a whole plant natural mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Onyx Time.xe2x80x99 The new variety xe2x80x98Onyx Time Creamxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Onyx Time Creamxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having a flat capitulum form, dark green foliage and medium sized cream-white decorative-type flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Onyx Time Creamxe2x80x99 are similar to the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Onyx Timexe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Onyx Time Creamxe2x80x99 produced medium sized cream-white flowers whereas the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Onyx Timexe2x80x99 produced white flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Onyx Time Creamxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Surf,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,585, in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Onyx Time Creamxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Surfxe2x80x99 in at least the following characteristics:
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Onyx Time Creamxe2x80x99 produces cream-white flowers whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Surfxe2x80x99 produces white flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Onyx Time Creamxe2x80x99 have a longer response time than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Surf.xe2x80x99